


My Heart Loves You

by Justghostingby



Series: Strawbarrow drabbles [2]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Learning Language, M/M, Pet Names, because I can't speak Russian for the life of me, shameless fluff, translations are thanks to varraida on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby
Summary: Kodya uses Russian a lot, but when he starts using Russian words to refer to Gyrus, he decides to investigate.The origin of the nickname "Serdtse," and why it matters to both Kodya and Gyrus.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Series: Strawbarrow drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	My Heart Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> All translations are thanks to @verraida on tumblr! They are an actual Russian or at least Russian speaking person!

It was weird sometimes, how the automatic translator that everyone seemingly had worked. Most of their words were translated automatically, without much need to worry. But there were some that didn’t. Mandu stayed Mandu when be said it, and didn’t change into pork dumplings like it might if he himself were speaking English. Other phrases, like swear words didn’t change. Gyrus had several theories on this, ranging from happenstance to some arbitrary god not translating them for moral reasons. But the theory that stood out the most was that they didn’t translate when a word was just too emotional.

Kodya was the main reason for this theory, as Gyrus had noticed he had a habit of speaking in Russian when emotional. It was rarely anything more than an angry word or two, and it never caused them any kind of communication problems, so Gyrus was content to let it just be one more endearing fact about his apprentice that he hoarded away in his heart to think about on bad nights.

Except lately, he and his apprentice have been growing closer, no doubt helped along by the fact that Gyrus now woke up in his bed every other night, having been driven to seek out Kodya’s soothing presence by the horrible and unending nightmares. And now he was seeing Kodya in a more relaxed setting on an almost daily basis, he began to realize that Kodya used Russian way more than he’d thought. Specifically about Gyrus.

Like when Gyrus did something Kodya though was particularly stupid, he’d grumble, “сердцу мил, why are you like this?” Under his breath in an exasperated tone.

Or when Kodya had impressed the usually hostile realm denizens with his archery skills and they’d asked who Gyrus was, he’d introduced him as, “Gyrus, друг сердечный.” Gyrus hadn’t understood it, but apparently archery-loving realm denizens understand Russian, or their translators were just better than Gyrus’, and they began to treat Gyrus with far more respect.

And then there were the times when Gyrus was laying on Kodya’s bed, soothed by their joined hands in complete peace. Kodya would thread his fingers through Gyrus’ lose hair and whisper, “ты люб моему сердцу.” There was something musical about that phrase, even spoken as softly as it was, it felt like it echoed throughout the entire room, weaving Kodya’s soft voice with his affection like lyrics to a song Gyrus couldn’t quite understand. Gyrus kept still, hardly daring to breathe, knowing something important had been said that the translator had prevented him from knowing.

Which is why, Gyrus rolled up his sleeves, the mystery ended today. He’d been paying attention to the words, and although “ты люб моему сердцу” eluded him, he’d noticed some similarities between it, “друг сердечный” and “сердцу мил.” It had taken a lot of very careful listening, and far more concentration than the soothing spell allowed, but he’d finally figured out what they held in common: сердц.

He wrote it down on a piece of paper as he sounded out all the consents, “S ER D TS.” or Serdtse, if you followed English grammar. Huh, that didn’t look too bad. He hoped it translated into Russian when read, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t get that lucky. Still, it was a start. Now he just had to find Kodya and ask him about the meaning, read it out loud if he had too.

As if on cue, Kodya entered Gyrus room, causing Gyrus to jump. “Kodya!” he cried, trying to lean casually against the table like he’d meant to do that. He had the sinking feeling like he’d been caught doing something wrong.

Kodya frowned. “Is everything okay?” he asked, eyeing Gyrus’ ‘casual’ posture with some concern. Gyrus waved it away with a high pitched laugh.

“Everything’s fine! Fine! Well,” He brought a finger to his chin, trying to look as if this had just occurred to him. “Now that you’re hear, you could help me with a bit of a translation problem I’m having.”

Kodya raised an eyebrow. “Translation?” he asked, before shrugging, “sure. I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll do what I can.”

“Its this,” Gyrus shoved the piece of paper into his hands. “Can you tell me what it says?”

Kodya blinked down at the paper. “This just looks like a nonsense word to me,”

Gyrus winced. Of course it didn’t translate. “It’s Serdtse,” he said. Kodya froze, and Gyrus bit back a smile. So it did mean something important. He knew it! “What does it mean Kid?” he asked.

“H-heart,” Kodya bit his lip, and Gyrus stared. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Gyrus where did you get this?”

“From you,” Gyrus shook his head, still trying to grasp Kodya’s words. The Kid seemed to shrink at that. Gyrus figured he’d best give him some context, so he stopped looking so guilty. Unless, maybe there was a reason? _Shut up._ He told that part of his brain. “You call me this when you’re mad at me.”

Kodya scrunched his nose. “Why would I - Oh!” He gave a little chuckle. “This is a misunderstanding. I’m not saying Serdtse, I’m saying сердцу мил, it means ‘dear to my heart.’” Gyrus felt his eyebrows rise and Kodya blushed.

“It means you’re important to me,” he explained, I add it on when I insult you so you know you’re still important even when I’m mad at you.”

Oh. That was - really sweet actually. Gyrus gave a little giggle as he arched an eyebrow. “Can’t be nice in a language I understand can you?”

“Of course not,” Kodya crossed his arms, “then you’d know I wasn’t really mad, and you’d never listen when I scolded you.” 

Gyrus tipped back his head and let out another laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kodya give a pleased little smile, and he remembered why it was he wanted to translate Serdtse in the first place. “What about the others?”

Kodya stiffened. “The others?” he asked warily.

Gyrus nodded. “This isn’t the only expression you’ve used with Serdtse in it, what about the other two?” What did you whisper to me last night? He doesn’t say.

“друг сердечный,” Kodya began, clearly knowing what Gyrus’ unspoken question was and ignoring it anyways, “means ‘friend of my heart,’” or something roughly translating to that.”

“Friend of my heart?” Gyrus felt his cheeks heat up. He liked to think they were close, but still, “I haven’t heard you call Nephthys that.”

“Yeah,” Kodya nodded, cheeks equally red. “Because she’s not you. She’s my best friend. but you’re - different, but kinda the same?” He avoided Gyrus’ eyes.

“I’m your very best friend?” Gyrus hid his cheeks in his hands, certain he was glowing like a Christmas tree. He’d always wanted to be someone’s very best friend. To matter to someone so much. 

“Right, sure,” Kodya shuffled his feet. “You could call it that,” Gyrus felt a bit like he was floating. 

“You’re my very best friend too,” he said as he linked their hands. He couldn’t help but notice how warm they were. Kodya glanced up, startled, before answering with a reassuring squeeze. 

And then, because he felt in that moment he could have asked anything and Kodya would have given it to him, he asked, “what about the last one, that you called me last night?”

Kodya’s hand tightened, eyes going wide like a dear caught on a landing pad on earth. “You heard that?”

“Of course Kid,” Gyrus swung their joined hands in a hope to get him to relax again, “I was awake.”

“Oh,” Kodya squeaked, and Gyrus cocked his head. Was it really that bad? Kodya sucked in a deep breath, then looked Gyrus straight in the eyes. “ты люб моему сердцу,” he said, voice firm, and Gyrus could tell whatever it meant, he meant it from the bottom of his heart. And Gyrus, for some strange reason, felt that whatever it was, he returned it.

“tie love mayonnaise serdtse?” Gyrus tried to say it back. Kodya snorted. 

“What did you just say?” he laughed as he tried to stuff his free hand in his mouth. Gyrus scowled.

“I said what you said Kid,” he pulled his hand back to cross his arms. “Its hard to say.” Kodya gave another laugh and Gyrus lifted his chin. “Fine,” stated crossly. “I’ll just stick to Serdtse.” 

“Probably for the best,” Kodya tried to sound reassuring, but the huge grin on his face said otherwise. 

“What does it mean anyways?” Gyrus asked, to try and change the subject.

“It doesn’t have a direct translation,” Kodya waved a hand in a manner he no doubt thought was casual. “Don’t worry about it.”

“What? Kodya!” Gyrus cried, but the man was already moving towards the door. “Can’t you at least try?”

Kodya paused, casting a glance back at Gyrus with a shy smile. “I’ll tell you one day,” he offered. “But for now, lets leave it up to translation okay?”

“Fine,” Gyrus rolled his eyes. “Serdtse.”

“What?” Kodya raised an eyebrow. “You know that’s just a noun right?”

Gyrus cast him his cockiest grin. “Until you tell me what I’m supposed to really say, I’m gonna call you Serdtse, got it?”

A strange shiver ran over Kodya’s body, and his grip on the door frame increased. “I’d like that,” he whispered. Gyrus beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> ты люб моему сердцу = my heart loves you (roughly)
> 
> Gyrus: Goodbye Serdtse!  
> Kodya: haha, bye!  
> Nephthys: wait, pet names? Is it just me, or have you finally confessed?  
> Kodya: (mumbles something)  
> Nephthys: What was that?  
> Kodya: I confessed it in Russian  
> Nephthys: You what?  
> Kodya: I confessed it in Russian!  
> Nephthys: What did he say?  
> Kodya: he said it back  
> Nephthys: No! That's amazing!  
> Kodya: It would be, if I'd translated it  
> Nephthys: Kody!  
> Kodya: And now he's calling me Serdtse, because it was the only part he could pronounce.  
> Nephthys: So now he's calling you a shortened version of your confession as a cute nickname  
> Kodya: Yup  
> Nephthys (shaking her head): Only you Kody, only you.


End file.
